December
by TheSnowWhiteGoddessNymphadora
Summary: It's December of 1993 and Hermione intended to spend it alone as Ron had run off and Harry was stuck back at the castle. But instead Hermione spends her Hogsmeade trip with Cedric Diggory.


18 December 1993

The chill of the December air did not stop the majority of Hogwarts students from enjoying The last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas. This is perhaps how Hermione found herself in Tomes and Scrolls browsing the shelves for books to read over the Holidays. She was alone in the bookstore as Ron had gone off with the twins to Zonko's Joke Shop and Harry was back at the castle. Rounding the corner to another aisle of books she saw a faint flash of yellow before colliding with someone. She was taken off guard at first as she hadn't noticed anyone else when she entered the bookstore nor had she heard anyone enter after she herself had to come in. However, she shook off her stunned expression as the young man she had collided with had offered her hand to help her back onto her feet. She observed that the flash of yellow she had noticed was from the young man's scarf identifying him as a Hufflepuff, not just any Hufflepuff, however, this Hufflepuff was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, none other than Cedric Diggory.

Hermione spoke first, "Sorry, I hadn't noticed you when I turned the corner, are you all right?"

Cedric responded with a smile, " I am quite alright, are you alright Miss…?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione had replied.

"Well, Hermione, it is me who should be apologizing as I was the one who walked into you," Cedric replied as he handed Hermione's bag that must have fallen off her shoulder when she had collided with Cedric.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled back and she took the bag from Cedric's outstretched hand.

Cedric not one for awkward silence, picked up the first book that he saw on the shelves, looked it over, and then look back up at Hermione and asked, "Have you read this?"

Hermione looked at the book with disgust as she noticed that it was entitled Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky and she, of course, found divination to be absolutely rubbish. Hermione, However, did not want to be rude, so she back up at Cedric before responding, "No, I haven't I do not find divination to be the most accurate in its methods and in its outcomes."

Cedric smiled once again putting the book back on the shelf before responding, "That's why I chose to take Arithmancy with Professor Vector and Ancient Runes with Babbling. But enough about me Miss Granger, what was it that you were looking for before I walked into you?"

"I was just looking for a bit of Light reading to take with me over the holiday." Responded Hermione.

Cedric looked around for a second before looking back at Hermione, "Would you like a recommendation?"

Hermione nodded her head, however, she was a bit skeptical as Cedric was the seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and she thought he was going to recommend some book about Quidditch. Hermione followed Cedric over to the section of books that had caught his eye and much to her pleasant surprise Cedric recommended Transformation Through The Ages. Hermione had read snippets of the book last year when she had accidentally turned herself into a cat but she had never read the book cover to cover. Cedric plucked the book off the shelf before handing it to Hermione with a small smile.

"Have you ever read this?" Cedric asked.

Hermione looked down at the book again before responding, "No, but I have read bits and pieces of it and found it to be very interesting, and was hoping to read the entire thing at some point. Thank you, for the recommendation. Have you ever read the book?"

"No, I haven't." Replied Cedric. "But from what I can see it looks to be a very interesting read."

Hermione nodded in response before heading towards the front of the shop to pay for her book. Instead of leaving or continuing to browse the sections Hermione noticed that Cedric followed her to the front of the shop and waited while she paid. As Hermione reached for the door handle she heard Cedric's voice.

"Do you have any other plans, Hermione?"

Hermione turned around face Cedric before responding, "No, I don't."

"Would you like to go to Honeydukes with me then? I have a few last-minute gifts I would like to pick up for some family members and I could use some company if you don't mind." Cedric offered with a timid smile on his face.

Hermione who's so far had not minded Cedric's company nodded once before saying, "Oh, I mean if you don't mind I would love to join you."

Cedric walked towards the door opening it for Hermione and himself. As they walked down the Snowy Road towards Honeydukes Cedric made small talk about their plans for the holidays and what Hermione's parents did as they were muggles. Cedric was of course very fascinated with what a dentist was. When they reached Honeydukes Cedric once again held the door open for Hermione before entering himself. Hermione watched as Cedric walked around the shop, picking up various items that he believed that his friends and family would like to receive as gifts over the holiday. Just like on their walk to Honeydukes while inside Cedric made idle chit-chat with Hermione as she walked around the shop with him. After Cedric had finished purchasing his items Hermione's had asked him if he would like to go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop which Cedric politely declined stating that it is where couples usually go on dates and while he doesn't mind it or Hermione's company he didn't think that I would do either than any good to have rumors going around that they were dating. So, in turn, he suggested that they go of The Three Broomsticks instead and get a butterbeer.

Hermione and Cedric had spent hours inside The Three Broomsticks talking about everything and anything and once it was time to leave as curfew was soon Cedric offered to walk her back to the Gryffindor portrait entrance. Hermione accepted the offer you let Cedric walk her back to the Gryffindor portrait but before she entered Cedric leaned down and kissed Hermione on her cheek telling her that he had a great time and that he hopes she had oh great holiday. Inside the Gryffindor common room, Ron was in the corner messing around with the things that he got from Zonko's with the galleons that Harry gave him. Hermione sat down beside Harry before Harry or Ron could ask where she had been all this time the twins who had noticed her entered the portrait hole came over with a devilish smirk on both their faces.

"So, Hermione," They began, "We noticed you spending an awful lot of time with pretty boy Diggory today. Care to kiss and tell."

Hermione looked at the twins in shock before blushing profusely and muttering a no under her breath before announcing that she was going to bed. Once safely behind the curtains of her bed her mind you let her mind wander back to the events that had taken place today especially the time she had spent with Cedric and smiled to herself. Because she did, in fact, have a very good time with Cedric Diggory and she also hopes that perhaps their paths will cross again after the winter holidays.


End file.
